FIG. 1 shows a conventional pre-expanded, cold shrinkable termination to be mounted on an electric power cable. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cold shrinkable termination mainly comprises an insulation body 1, a stress control cone 2 and a terminating end connection member 3.
The terminating end connection member 3 is sealed on a first end 4 of the insulation body 1, and the stress control cone 2 is positioned inside the insulation body 1 at a location adjacent to a second end of the insulation body 1. The electric power cable generally comprises a conductor core, an inner insulation layer covering the conductor core, a conductive shielding layer covering the inner insulation layer, and a outer sheath covering the conductive shielding layer. Thereby, before mounting the cold shrinkable termination on the electric power cable, a segment of outer sheath of the electric power cable must be firstly removed to expose a segment of conductive shielding layer, and then a segment of the exposed conductive shielding layer is removed to expose a segment of inner insulation layer, and then a segment of the exposed inner insulation layer is removed to expose a segment of conductor core. As a result, a cable joint is formed on the electric power cable. Thereafter, a layer of grease is coated on the exposed inner insulation layer of the cable joint, then the cold shrinkable termination is mounted on the cable joint coated with the layer of grease, so that the grease is filled in a gap between the cable joint and the insulation body of the cold shrinkable termination to effectively prevent electric field concentration and electric breakdown at the cable joint of the electric power cable.
However, if installation condition is very poor on field site, for example, in a tunnel, high altitude in air, etc., it becomes very difficult or even impossible to coat the grease on the cable joint of the electric power cable. As a result, mounting the cold shrinkable termination on the cable joint on field site becomes a time-consuming and laborious task for an operator. Furthermore, the installation effect is undesired.